Dinding Kaca
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling menyayangi. Takdir Tuhan telah membawa mereka untuk saling bertemu dan mengenal lebih dekat. Namun pertemuan yang mereka alami bukanlah pertemuan yang mereka harapkan./sasuhina/RnR?
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

**Disclaimer Naruto** by **Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Dinding Kaca** by **LYBP HiNa SaSa.**

 **Summary** : Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling menyayangi. Takdir Tuhan telah membawa mereka untuk saling bertemu dan mengenal lebih dekat. Namun pertemuan yang mereka alami bukanlah pertemuan yang mereka harapkan.

 **Chara :** Sasuke U x Hinata H

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** romantis, hurt comfort.

 **Warning :** gaje, AU, typo, dll.a.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 0 : Prolog.**

.

 **Hinata** **Hyuuga.**

Jodoh...

Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu dan bersatu?

Apakah bertemu secara tidak sengaja lalu mereka akan saling mencintai dan akhirnya menikah, hidup bahagia selamanya sampai tua?

Sepertinya itu sangat indah bila kita bisa menjalankannya dengan mulus. Sama seperti jalan awal ceritaku dan dia. Namun itu hanya diawalnya saja, pada akhirnya kami tidak bisa bersatu selamanya. Padahal pertemuan kami sama seperti pertemuan sepasang jodoh lainnya yang sudah Tuhan takdirkan bersama.

Aku Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun dan dia... Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia 19 tahun.

Pertemuan kami bermula saat kami duduk dibangku menengah pertama tingkat 3. Saat itu dia masuk ke dalam kehidupanku sebagai siswa baru di sekolahku. Dia cukup pendiam, dan sedikit egois. Namun dia pintar dan tampan, tipe pangeran yang sangat digemari oleh setiap perempuan. Tidak terkecuali aku yang sudah terpesona oleh parasnya.

Diawal pertemuan kami hubungan kami masihlah hanya sebatas teman sebangku dan teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu dekat. Ya, hanya dekat bila sedang belajar. Namun entah karena apa aku mulai menyukainya.

Aku suka kepribadiannya.

Aku suka perhatiannya.

Aku suka kedewasaannya, dan aku suka senyumnya yang hanya dia tunjukkan padaku.

Setelah lama kami saling mengenal kami akhirnya resmi berpacaran karena dia rupanya diam-diam mencintaiku. Senang bukan? Tentu saja.

Kami berpacaran tanpa memberitahu orang tuaku dan orangtuanya, karena pada kenyataannya orangtuaku memiliki sistem tradisi yang kolot. Tidak boleh pacaran selama masih sekolah jika ketahuan aku bisa dijauhkan oleh ayahku.

Sedangkan orangtuanya... dia tinggal hanya dengan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Dia menyembunyikan hubungannya bukan karena sama denganku, hanya saja setiap dia ingin memperkenalkanku pada keluarganya, keluarganya pasti sedang sibuk.

Hingga tanpa terasa hubungan kami sudah menginjak 3 tahun. Saat itu kami duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Karena sebentar lagi kami akan mengakhiri sekolah kami, dia bersama dua temanku memutuskan untuk bermain ke rumahku.

Aku memperkenalkannya pada ayahku dan juga ibuku. Namun reaksi mereka di luar perkiraanku. Ayah dan ibu syok saat aku memperkenalkannya. Padahal aku memperkenalkannya sebagai temanku bukan kekasihku. Tapi respon yang mereka berikan berlebihan.

Malamnya setelah dia dan dua sahabatku pulang ayah menanyakannya. Awalnya ayah terlihat senang saat melihatnya begitu juga ibu, namun karena ucapanku ayah jadi marah besar hingga membuatku harus menjauh darinya.

Aku menuruti perkataan ayah untuk menjauhinya walau aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Akibat itu dia jadi curiga dan memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah kami.

Di tengah perdebatan kami ayahku muncul dan melarang hubungan kami. Dia tidak terima karena tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk kami mengakhiri hubungan kami. Dia emosi... ya, sudahku bilang dia egois, semua yang dia mau harus sampai jika tidak emosinya akan cepat naik.

Melihat perdebatan ayah dan dia membuatku terdiam tidak tahu harus apa hingga pada akhirnya ayahku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatku dan dia membatu seketika bersamaan dengan kedatangan ibuku.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN KALIAN ADALAH SAUDARA KEMBAR."

Itu yang ayah bilang. Kembar? Apa aku percaya hal ini? Ini pasti lelucon yang ayah buat untuk kami. Namun nyatanya kami memang kembar.

Saudara kembar pengantin yang sengaja dipisahkan agar kelak jika kami dewasa kami tidak bisa saling jatuh cinta karena jarak yang memisahkan kami. Namun pada kenyataannya kami justru dipertemukan dan merajut benang cinta yang sudah sulit untuk dilepaskan. Jika pun harus dipaksa benang tersebut tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Pasti akan ada yang kusut di setiap bagiannya.

.

 **Sasuke** **Uchiha.**

Kembar pengantin?

Seorang anak kembar yang terlahir dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda bisa disebut seperti itu. Jika aku memiliki saudari kembar seharusnya kami tidak dipisahkan dengan alasan apa pun sama seperti halnya sahabatku.

Naruto Namikaze dan Ino Namikaze.

Mereka berdua juga kembar pengantin namun mereka tidak pernah dipisahkan. Mereka tetap tinggal berdekatan dan satu rumah. Tidak seperti aku dan Hinata.

Menurut info yang aku dapatkan, aku Sasuke Uchiha dan Dia Hinata Hyuuga merupakan saudara kembar yang sengaja dipisahkan oleh ayah kami karena tradisi kuno ayah kami.

Tradisi tersebut mengatakan jika seorang anak terlahir kembar dengan gender yang berbeda maka mereka harus dipisahkan karena jika suatu saat mereka tumbuh bersama dari kecil hingga dewasa dan menyadari persamaan antara kepribadian mereka, anak kembar tersebut bisa saling jatuh cinta.

Untuk mencegah mereka saling jatuh cinta maka mereka harus dipisahkan sejauh mungkin untuk membentuk kepribadian yang berbeda antara kembarannya, dan itu lah yang aku dan dia alami.

Kami memang terpisah dan membentuk kepribadian yang berbeda, namun kepribadian kami yang berbeda malah termasuk dalam kriteria pasangan yang kami cari. Aku ingin punya kekasih yang lembut, manis dan bersifat keibuan dan saat bertemu dengan dia semua keinginanku ada padanya.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya, namun cinta kami terhalang oleh tua bangka yang dengan seenak jidatnya berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Dulu dia seenaknya memisahkanku dan Hinata saat masih bayi, lalu seenaknya memberikanku pada orang lain dan kini dia mau memisahkan cintaku pada Hinata lagi? Jangan harap aku akan menurutinya.

Kami dipisahkan olehnya tapi lihat Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kita lihat restu siapa yang akan berkuasa. Si tua bangka sialan itu atau Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **A/n:** gara-gara mama ngomong kembar laki-laki dan perempuan kalau dipisah bakalan jadi jodoh aku langsung dapet ide buat fic ini. Tentunya setelah mencari info tentang kembar pengantin wkwkwk...

 **Q:** Kenapa milih karakter Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai tokoh utama?"

 **A:** karena HiNa SaSa mencari karakter yang sesuai dengan alur cerita.

 **Q:** apa yang termasuk dalam kata 'karakter yang sesuai dengan alur cerita'?

 **A:** ya saya mulai mencari dari jenis golongan darah, fisik mereka, serta siapa orang tua yang cocok untuk jadi orang tua mereka, apakah dari pihak Uchiha atau dari pihak Hyuuga. Dan hasilnya saya ambil dari dua belah pihak. Hiashi Hyuuga dan Mikoto Uchiha, karena ada beberapa hal yang dibutuhkan dan bisa membantu alur.

 **Q:** kenapa harus Sasuke dan Hinata? Di alur cerita bukan kan Naruto dan Ino diceritakan kembar juga?

 **A:** ya. Tapi jika menggunakan Naruto dan Ino ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu jalan cerita. Seperti kemiripan wajah. Baik Naruto dan Ino wajah dan fisik mereka lebih mirip ke ayahnya masing-masing Naruto (Minato), Ino (Inoichi). Sedangkan Sasuke lebih mirip Ibunya (Mikoto), karena rambut Hinata dan Mikoto hampir sama Hinata bisa saya jadikan anaknya Mikoto. Dan Untuk mata Hinata diturunkan oleh Hiashi. Jadi kalau saya cari orang tua cewe dan cowo yang bisa digabungin jadi keluarga ya hanya Hiashi dan Mikoto yang menghasilkan anak kembar yaitu Sasuke dan Hinata. Gak mungkin saya masangin Minato dan Inoichi agar jadi Naruto dan Ino hahaha... itu yang saya pikirkan loh saat menentukan tokoh yang cocok untuk alur ini.

[Hiashi x Mikoto = Sasuke (fisik ngikutin Mikoto) & Hinata (rambut dan sifat mirip Mikoto, mata ngikutin Hiashi)]

 **Q:** kenapa bukan Neji yang jadi saudara kembar Hinata? Neji dan Hiashi sama dari rambut dan mata?

 **A:** dan saat pertemuan pertama mereka, mereka akan tahu kalau mereka punya kembaran saat melihat mata mereka yang sama? Sengaja saya milih Sasuke agar semua yang ada di sekitar sasuhina tidak menyadari kalau mereka kembar, kecuali orang-orang yang terlibat. Dan di sini Neji bakal jadi kakak mereka berdua.

 **Q:** apa endingnya sudah ditentukan?

 **A:** iya. Hasil ending sudah saya terapkan seperti apa. Jika banyak yang mengharapkan ending sesuai karakter yang digunakan saya cuma mau bilang... maaf saya tidak bisa janji dengan karakter yang saya gunakan karena saya lebih mementingkan akhir cerita, bukan akhir dari pair. Jika akhirnya happy ya happy, jika sad ya sad. Gak bisa diganti dengan akhir Sasuhina, Gaarahina atau Naruhina.

Oke jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan tanyakan saja. Sampai jumpa di chapter pembukaan. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1 : Sasuke dan Hinata

**Disclaimer Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dinding Kaca** by **LYBP HiNa SaSa.**

 **Summary** : Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling menyayangi. Takdir Tuhan telah membawa mereka untuk saling bertemu dan mengenal lebih dekat. Namun pertemuan yang mereka alami bukanlah pertemuan yang mereka harapkan.

 **Chara** : Sasuke U x Hinata H

 **Rate** : T+

 **Genre** : romantis, hurt comfort.

 **Warning** :gaje, AU, typo, dll.a..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Sasuke dan Hinata.**

.

"Jadi bisa aku meminta bantuanmu Fugaku?" Tanya seorang pria parubaya pada pria parubaya lainnya disebuah ruang keluarga milik Hyuuga.

Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Fugaku hanya bisa terdiam dengan alis yang bertautan setelah mendengar permintaan tolong dari seseorang di depannya.

"Kenapa harus aku Hiashi?" Tanya bingung Fugaku pada pria bernama Hiashi.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa ku percayakan untuk mengelola peternakan itu selain kau Fugaku." Jelas Hiashi sambil meminum kopi miliknya.

"..."

"Aku mempercayakan peternakan sapi itu padamu karena aku sudah mengenal betul siapa kau sejak kita masih kecil, lagi pula hubungan kita bukan hanya sekedar sahabat atau pun teman sekarang. Saat ini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

"..."

"Kau itu kakak dari istriku, Mikoto. Jadi otomatis kau juga sudah menjadi kakakku. Apa kau tidak mau menolongku?" Jelas Hiashi diakhiri dengan kalimat tanya.

"Tapi aku hanya kakak tirinya."

"Tidak masalah. Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu Fugaku." Ujar mantap Hiashi membuat Fugaku terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku terima." Ujar Fugaku menerima tawaran Hiashi untuk mengelola salah satu peternakan sapi milik Hiashi yang berada di luar kota Konoha.

Hening sejenak.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukankah kandungan Mikoto sudah memasuki bulannya?" Tanya Fugaku memecahkan keheningan seraya menikmati kopi yang sudah disuguhkan untuknya.

"Ya seharusnya. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda dia mau melahirkan." Ujar Hiashi sambil mengambil koran dan mulai membaca serta membolak-balik halaman koran tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak memeriksanya?"

"Rencananya besok kami akan memeriksanya."

"Apa kau sudah tau jenis kelaminnya?" Tanya Fugaku penasaran.

"Tidak. Mikoto tidak ingin diberitahu apa jenis kelaminnya. Tapi yang kami tau bayinya kembar." Jelas Hiashi.

"Kembar? Waw... hebat. Andai saja istriku masih ada. Mungkin aku bisa menyusulmu hahaha..." canda Fugaku walau ada rasa sedih dihatinya. Ya, saat ini Fugaku merupakan duda beranak satu yang ditinggal mati oleh istrinya sejak setengah tahun lalu.

"Jangan menangisi takdir yang sudah terjadi. Kau harus lebih memikirkan nasib Itachi mulai dari sekarang."

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Fugaku dan kembali menenggak minumannya sampai habis.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Itachi dan Neji?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menoleh kesekitarnya. "Sekarang sudah malam, aku harus membawa Itachi pulang."

"Mungkin dia sedang di kamar Neji. Kau ingin kesana?" Tawar Hiashi.

"Iya."

Hiashi pun mengantarkan Fugaku menuju kamar Neji untuk memanggil Itachi, anak satu-satunya dari Fugaku Uchiha.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Neji, Hiashi pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan mendapati kedua anak kecil berusia empat tahun sedang tidur lelap di lantai dengan banyaknya mainan yang berserakan di lantai.

Dengan perlahan Fugaku pun menghampiri anaknya, begitu juga dengan Hiashi yang langsung memindahkan anaknya ke atas ranjang.

"Sepertinya mereka kelelahan karena bermain terus." Ujar Fugaku pelan seraya menggendong Itachi di depan. Itachi saat ini sudah bermimpi indah dengan banyaknya mainan yang masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

"Ya, sepertinya."

"Aku jadi khawatir jika Neji punya adik." Ujar Fugaku membuat Hiashi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika Neji punya adik bahkan adik kembar, Itachi pasti akan sendiri lagi. Aku merasa kasihan jika Itachi berada di rumah. Dia selalu menolak untuk bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain selain Neji. Jika itu terjadi aku bingung harus apa?"

"Tenang Neji pasti tidak akan mengabaikan Itachi." Seru Hiashi.

"Ya, semoga." Jeda sejenak. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Mikoto."

"Ya."

.

Setelah kepulangan Fugaku kini Hiashi sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Awalnya perjalanan menuju kamarnya sangat santai, namun saat sebuah teriakan terdengar Hiashi pun segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

"MIKOTO!" Ya itu adalah suara sang istri yang kesakitan karena kontraksi pada perutnya disertai air ketuba yang merembes keluar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakit Hiashi." Jerit Mikoto.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ayah, ibu? Ada apa?" Tanya tiba-tiba seorang bocah berusia empat tahun di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"Neji... kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ibumu akan melahirkan." Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Hiashi segera membawa Mikoto ke rumah sakit diikuti oleh Neji yang berlari kecil di belakangnya.

.

Clek...

"Tuan Hiashi?" Panggil seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang persalinan.

"Saya." Seru Hiashi yang langsung menghampiri sang dokter diikuti oleh Neji. "Bagaimana istri saya?"

"Istri Anda selamat. Dan saat ini beliau sedang istirahat sejenak."

"Lalu anak saya... bagaimana dokter?"

"Istri Anda melahirkan bayi kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan kedua bayi Anda sehat. selamat atas kelahiran anak Anda." Ujar sang dokter dan langsung pamit pergi dari hadapan Hiashi.

"Kau dengar Neji, adikmu laki-laki dan perempuan." Neji mengangguk.

"Ayo kita masuk ayah." Ajak Neji. Dan sesampainya di dalam ruang Neji pun langsung berlari menuju sang ibu yang masih lemas. Para suster pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mana adik bayinya ibu?" Tanya Neji antusias. Mikoto pun tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah box bayi yang tidak jauh darinya.

Melihat box bayi yang berisi dua bayi berbeda gender Neji pun segera berlari dan langsung menempelkan wajahnya pada pinggiran box untuk melihat adik-adiknya. Namun karena tingginya yang rendah membuat ia kurang puas melihat wajah kedua adiknya hingga akhirnya Neji pun kesal sendiri.

"Ayah gendong!" Seru Neji marah. "Aku mau liat _imoto_ dan _ototo_!" Hiashi pun mendekati Neji dan mengangkat anak pertamanya itu.

"Waaa..." respon Neji saat melihat kedua adiknya yang sangat imut. "Siapa nama mereka ayah?" Tanya Neji.

"Siapa ya? Apa kau punya ide Neji?" Neji langsung mengangguk.

"Sasuke! Hinata!"

"Sasuke? Hinata?" Beo Mikoto dan Hiashi bersamaan.

"Nama yang bagus Neji." Puji Mikoto.

"Boleh aku gendong mereka?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau hanya bisa mengendong salah satunya saja. Jika dua-duanya mereka pasti jatuh." Ujar Hiashi menurunkan Neji.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Neji dan Hiashi pun mengambil salah satu bayinya. seorang bayi laki-laki lah yang dia berikan pada Neji dengan sanggat hati-hati.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh." Ujar Hiashi. Dan karena Neji memang anak yang jenius dia bisa mengerti apa yang dinasihati oleh ayahnya.

Saat adiknya sudah berada digendongannya Neji pun menghampiri Mikoto dengan perlahan seolah sedang membawa barang langka yang mudah pecah. Hiashi dan Mikoto hanya bisa was-was melihat Neji.

Saat sudah di dekat Mikoto, Hiashi pun bisa bernafas lega. Selanjutnya Hiashi mengambil putri kecilnya dan membawanya menghampiri Mikoto juga.

"Ibu Sasuke ada hitam-hitamnya dileher." Ujar Neji saat melihat tiga buah tanda di leher adik laki-lakinya.

"Itu namanya tanda lahir. Jika dia hilang kita bisa mencarinya dengan mudah dengan tanda ini." Neji mengangguk dan kembali menatap wajah tidur adik laki-lakinya. Beberapa detik kemudian kelopak mata bayi bernama Sasuke itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah mutiara hitam yang sangat indah.

"Ibu lihat Sasuke matanya hitam seperti ibu." Seru Neji.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ini." Ujar Neji menunjukan mata sang adik pada ibunya.

"Wah benar."

Neji kembali memperhatikan mata itu lebih dalam lagi, hingga tanpa sadar Neji mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening sang adik.

"Lihat Hinata juga sudah membuka matanya." Seru Hiashi membuat Mikoto dan Neji menoleh.

"Apa warna matanya?"

"Putih. Sama seperti kita Neji." Neji pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan setelah itu Neji kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Neji..."

"Ya ibu?"

"Karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi kakak, ibu harap kau bisa melindungi kedua adikmu dari apa pun itu, mengerti?" Neji mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku akan menjaga mereka berdua dari orang jahat." Seru Neji.

'Aku akan melindungi adik-adikku.' Batin Neji dan kembali mencium Sasuke.

.

Siang hari masih di rumah sakit kini Neji sedang bermain bersama adik laki-lakinya setelah adiknya selesai diberi ASI oleh sang ibu. Dan sekarang sang ibu sedang memberikan ASI untuk adik perempuannya. Selang beberapa lama seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Dan dapat dia lihat Hiashi yang datang dengan raut wajah yang... sulit ditebak.

"Ada apa Hiashi?" Tanya Mikoto saat melihat aura frustasi di sekeliling suaminya.

"Ibuku."

"Ada apa dengan ibumu?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Ibu menanyakan apa jenis kelamin bayi kita, dan aku menjawab laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Lalu?"

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk segera memisahkan mereka berdua." Ujar Hiashi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Apa?" Pekik Mikoto membuat Neji menoleh, namun hanya sebentar. "Apa maksudnya memisahkan mereka? Kau ingin memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata?"

"Ya. Ibu menyuruhku." Ujar Hiashi membuat mata Mikoto berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi kenapa?" Air mata Mikoto pun perlahan mulai keluar.

"Kau pasti tau bagaimana sifat keluarga Hyuuga kan? Apa lagi mengenai tradisi keluarga Hyuuga."

"..."

"Kau tau istilah kembar pengantin?" Tanya Hiashi yang menghampiri sang istri.

"..."

"Dalam tradisi keluarga Hyuuga setiap anak kembar yang terlahir sebagai kembar pengantin harus dipisahkan karena bisa saja mereka akan saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah. Kau tau sendirikan bagi sebagian kalangan menikahi saudara sendiri dianggap hal yang tabu, jadi inilah alasan kenapa ibuku menyuruh kita untuk memisahkan mereka, tentunya agar ketika dewasa mereka memiliki pribadi masing-masing." Jelas Hiashi.

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka terpisah dan suatu hari nanti mereka bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta tanpa tahu hubungan darah mereka?" Ucap Mikoto dengan nada tinggi.

"Kita tidak akan mempertemukan mereka lagi apa pun yang terjadi kecuali jika mereka sudah menikah dan punya pasangan masing-masing agar mereka tidak bisa menghancurkan pernikahan saudara kembar mereka."

"Itu sama saja kau membuang anak kita." Seru Mikoto sampai Neji pun menoleh lagi padanya.

"Tidak Mikoto. Kita tidak membuang mereka, kita hanya memisahkan mereka dan jika waktunya sudah tepat baru kita pertemukan mereka kembali."

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Kita tidak akan membuang salah satu anak kita. Kita hanya perlu mencari orang yang pantas menjaga salah satu dari anak kita sampai waktunya tiba." Ujar Hiashi sambil mengusap kedua bahu Mikoto.

"Kita harus memisahkan mereka Mikoto. Jangan sampai mereka hidup bersama dari kecil hingga dewasa dan menimbulkan perasaan cinta yang terlarang. Kita berikan pada orang lain salah satu dari mereka." Ujar Hiashi lagi.

"Pada siapa hiks?"

"Aku tau siapa yang pantas merawat salah satu anak kita."

.

"Kau serius Hiashi?" Ujar Fugaku saat dirinya menjenguk Mikoto.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kau bahkan sudah menyerahkan peternakan sapi untuk aku kelola, sekarang... kau menyerahkan salah satu anakmu padaku? Kau memisahkan mereka?" Tanya Fugaku sambil melihat Mikoto yang duduk di samping box bayi dan menatap kedua bayinya dengan kepala yang disandarkan di pinggiran box. Seolah-olah Mikoto sedang meratapi nasibnya.

"Ini tuntutan Fugaku. Ibuku mengharuskannya seperti itu." Balas Hiashi menatap istrinya juga. Saat ini Fugaku dan Hiashi berbicara di luar ruangan di samping pintu.

"Jangankan kembar pengantin seperti Sasuke dan Hinata. Aku dan almarhum Hizashi saja yang sama-sama laki-laki harus mengikuti aturan untuk dijadikan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi penerus utama keluarga Hyuuga dan siapa yang pantas untuk membantu sang penerus utama keluarga Hyuuga." Ujar Hiashi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"..."

"Aku yakin jika Sasuke dan Hinata terlahir dengan jenis kelamin sama, salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang benar-benar merasa terasingkan karena keluarga Hyuuga akan mengabaikan anak yang menurut mereka lemah... sama seperti almarhum Hizashi yang depresi akibat tuntutan dan tanggung jawab yang diterimanya dalam usaha membantu diriku." Jelas Hiashi seraya menerawang.

"..."

"Tapi bukankah ada Neji yang sudah pasti menjadi penerus utama Hyuuga?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ibuku pikirkan tentang si kembar." Hela nafas Hiashi pun terdengar. "Kau mau kan mengurus salah satu dari mereka?"

"Jika kau sudah memikirkannya dengan matang aku akan menerima permintaanmu." Sahut Fugaku. "Lalu siapa yang akan kau titipkan padaku?"

"Anak laki-lakiku." Ujar Fugaku dan secara kebetulan Mikoto sedang mengelus pipi tembem Sasuke. "Sasuke. Sasuke Hyuuga."

"Ayah." Suara anak kecil mengintrupsi pembicaraan dua orang tersebut.

"Itachi."

"Dimana Neji?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Neji di toilet. Kebelet pipis katanya."

"Oh... oh iya Itachi." Panggil Hiashi membuat Itachi menatapnya. "Paman boleh minta tolong tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Paman boleh menitipkan anak paman tidak?" Tanya Hiashi yang membuat Itachi hanya melirik ayahnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kamu mau punya adik tidak?" Tanya Fugaku. Mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, Itachi pun langsung mengangguk semangat. "Nah, paman Hiashi ingin meminta tolong pada kita agar kita bisa merawat anaknya yang baru lahir di rumah kita. Apa kau mau membantu paman Hiashi merawat anaknya?"

"Mau." Seru Itachi senang. "Apa dua-duanya akan tinggal di rumah kita ayah?"

"Tidak. Yang di rumah kita hanya satu saja."

"Siapa?"

"Kau ingin yang laki-laki atau perempuan Itachi?"

"Laki-laki." Ucap Itachi cepat. Hiashi pun tersenyum sedangkan Fugaku menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa laki-laki? Bukan kan perempuan lebih lucu?" Tanya Fugaku. Itachi menggeleng.

"Lebih lucu yang laki-laki."

"Jadi kau mau kan, menjadikannya adikmu Itachi?" Tanya Hiashi memastikan.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu paman kasih tau nama adik bayinya. Namanya itu Sasuke."

"Sasuke... Uchiha?" Ujar Itachi polos. Hiashi terdiam begitu juga Fugaku.

.

"Ayah." Panggil Neji saat dirinya dan sang ayah bersiap untuk pulang bersama Mikoto.

"Ada apa Neji?"

"Kemana adikku yang laki-laki ayah?" Tanya Neji bersamaan dengan keluarnya Mikoto dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti bajunya.

"Dia diasuh orang lain."

"Diasuh? Sama siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Neji." Mendengar ucapan Hiashi, Neji pun diam sedangkan Mikoto langsung memasang wajah sedih.

'Sasuke.'

.

.

.

.

 **12 Tahun kemudian.**

.

"Ada apa sih kak? Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku saja." Ujar seorang remaja lelaki dari dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus seluruh tubuh remaja 12 tahun tersebut.

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa Sasuke?" Ujar Itachi tanpa ada niat bertanya melainkan memberi kode pada orang yang dianggap adik sendiri olehnya.

"Minggu." Gumah remaja bernama Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan tidur seharian." Jawab Sasuke membuat Itachi menggulingkan bola matanya.

"Hari ini hari minggu dan kau lupa kalau kau punya janji dengan Naruto untuk membantunya pindahan." Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke pun langsung membuka matanya lebar. Detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan segera.

.

"Kemana saja kau Teme!" Umpat Naruto saat melihat sahabatnya datang dengan santainya disaat sebagian (lumayan banyak) barangnya sudah berada di dalam mobil pengangkut barang.

"Ke alam mimpi dan bertemu seorang gadis cantik dan manis." Ujar Sasuke.

 _Dilain tempat ada seorang remaja perempuan cantik berambut panjang sebahu dengan warna biru tua keungu-unguan kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin sambil berdandan._

"Cih memangnya kau pernah peduli dengan para gadis." Ujar Naruto yang mengangkut barangnya yang berada di ruangannya, Sasuke pun ikut membantu walau barang yang dibawanya lebih kecil dari yang dibawa Naruto.

"Tidak sih. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang aku impikan." Ucap Sasuke menuruni tangga.

"Memangnya seperti apa gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia berambut panjang, warna rambutnya pun bisa dibilang sama denganku, dan intinya bukan warna nora seperti rambut keluargamu."

 _Disisir rambut panjang sebahunya dengan lembut dan tidak lupa juga sang gadis menambahkan aksesoris berupa jepitan di kedua sisinya yang membuat helaiannya terlihat indah dan menarik._

Naruto memutar bola matanya saat Sasuke berbicara tentang rambut yang menurutnya nora. "Lalu..."

"Kulitnya putih bersih..."

 _Mengambil bedak baby dan langsung mengusapkannya di seluruh tubuhnya yang mudah terjangkau oleh tangannya. Membuat dia memiliki aroma wangi seperti bayi._

"Senyumnya manis..."

 _dan sedikit polesan lipgloss yang digunakannya membuat bibirnya semakin pink, walau pun hanya seoles lipgloss yang dia gunakan._

"Matanya indah seperti bulan di malam hari."

 _"Sempurna." Gumah gadis remaja tersebut sambil melihat penampilannya yang terlihat sangat cantik walau hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa-biasa saja._

 _Dimulai dari kaki jenjang yang dihiasi sepatu flat berwarna ungu muda - putih, rok sedengkul berwarna ungu muda yang bila dia berputar maka rok itu akan mengembang, kaos putih bergambar kucing hitam dan dipadukan dengan tas jalan yang tersampir di bahunya._

 _Mata lavender yang seperti bulan itu pun menyiratkan kepuasan akan penampilannya hari ini. "Waktunya pergi." Gumah sang gadis mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah cermin dan langsung pergi melangkah ke luar kamar._

"...ke... suke... Sasuke!" Tegur Naruto yang tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke terdiam seorang diri. Sasuke tersentak. "Kau kenapa? Memikirkan dia? Memangnya siapa nama gadis itu?"

"..." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Hime."

"Hime?"

"Ya." Naruto terdiam. "Suatu saat jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan langsung mengenalkannya padamu."

"Terserah kau sajalah Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke lagi.

.

"Hinata kau mau kemana?" Tanya pria parubaya saat melihat anak perempuannya terlihat sangat rapi turun dari tangga. Hiashi, nama pria tersebut. Ayah Hinata.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Karin. Kami sudah janji untuk pergi ke toko buku bersama hari ini." Jelas Hinata.

"Jangan pulang lebih dari jam 6 paham."

"Iya, ayah. Aku paham. Aku pamit." Ujar Hinata dan melangkah lagi. Saat pintu utama sudah tertutup kembali Mikoto, selaku ibu Hinata pun keluar dari dapur.

"Tadi Hinata?" Tanya Mikoto yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa kopi untuk Hiashi.

"Hm."

"Mau kemana dia?"

"Katanya ke toko buku bersama Karin." Jawab Hiashi. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Hiashi sibuk dengan koran dan kopi buatan istrinya, Mikoto sibuk dengan televisi. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian pintu rumah terbuka.

"Aku pulang." Seru suara laki-laki dari arah pintu masuk. Itu Neji, putra pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Selamat datang." Sahut Mikoto.

"Darimana kau Neji?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Dari rumah Lee." Jawab Neji sambil berjalan menuju sofa. "Ibu di luar ada yang pindahan. Apa ibu tau siapa yang pindah ke depan rumah kita?"

"Benarkah? Ibu baru tau kalau ada yang pindah."

"Jadi ibu baru tau?" Mikoto mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Neji lalu matanya kembali fokus pada tv. Walau ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

'Kenapa aku selalu berharap setiap keluarga yang akan ku kenal adalah keluarga yang mengadopsi Sasuke?' Batin Neji. 'Dimana Sasuke?'

.

Sore menjelang, sekitar pukul tiga sore kini Neji sedang berada di luar rumah sambil menyiram tanaman yang berada di luar rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya di luar gerbang rumahnya. Tidak lupa dengan headset yang terpasang manis ditelinganya.

Sedang asik-asiknya menyiram tanaman Neji melihat sebuah mobil pengangkut barang datang dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya berdiri. Sedikit menoleh Neji dapat melihat pria parubaya sepantaran ayahnya turun dari belakang mobil pengangkut tersebut dan disusul oleh dua remaja kembar dan remaja berambut hitam yang wajahnya tidak terlihat karena membelakangi dirinya.

'Hitam... bolehkah aku berharap itu Sasuke?' Batin Neji tanpa sadar menjatuhkan selangnya dan berjalan menuju keluarga yang baru saja pindah serta melepaskan headset yang bertengger ditelinganya.

"Jadi ini rumah barumu?" Ujar Sasuke saat dirinya baru turun dari mobil pengangkut barang tersebut.

"Keren kan!?" Bangga Naruto.

"Naruto, Ino ayah ke dalam dulu ya. Sasuke tinggal ya." Ujar Minato.

"Iya."

"Ayo kita liat kamarku." Seru Naruto namun dirinya langsung terdiam saat melihat sosok yang lebih tua darinya mendekat.

"Kenapa Naru?" Tanya Ino yang heran dengan sikap Naruto. Bukannya menjawab Naruto hanya menggerakan tangannya, menunjuk sesuatu. Sasuke dan Ino yang tidak paham langsung berbalik.

"Hai." Sapa Neji.

"Hai." Balas Naruto dan Ino, sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya diam menatap Neji. Neji pun terdiam saat menatap manik hitam milik Sasuke.

'Dia...'

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino mengintrupsi Neji.

"A... ano... tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian saja. Kalian baru pindah kan?" Ujar Neji berbasa-basi, namun matanya terus menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini sibuk memilih kardus yang paling kecil untuk dibawanya ke dalam rumah Naruto.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu salam kenal. Namaku Neji Hyuuga, siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Naruto Namikaze."

"Aku Ino, saudara Naruto."

"..." hening. Ketiga orang itu pun menatap Sasuke yang entah sengaja atau tidak malah mengabaikan mereka.

"Yoi." Sasuke menoleh mendengar Naruto berteriak.

"Apa?"

"Kak Neji ingin berkenalan. Kau malah sibuk milih barang." Ujar Naruto.

"Oh... aku Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Neji.

"!" Neji membatu apa lagi saat mendengar nama bocah tersebut dan juga tanda lahir di leher bocah itu. 'Sasuke. Adik... ku.'

"Neji." Balas Neji sambil tersenyum senang.

.

"Neji makan yang pelan." Tegur Hiashi saat melihat putranya makan dengan sangat cepat. Mikoto dan Hinata pun heran menatapnya. Biasanya Neji tidak pernah seburu-buru ini jika makan malam.

"Maaf ayah." Ujar Neji mencoba bersikap tenang. Namun nyatanya itu sulit. Bagaimana tidak bila adik yang selama ini kau rindukan sedang berada tidak jauh darimu, apa kau akan membiarkan dirinya jauh sementara kalian berada dekat?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hiashi saat melihat Neji terus terrsenyum.

"Ayah aku menemukan Sa..."

 _Rinngg... ringg... rinng..._

Ucapan Neji terhenti saat telpon rumah berdering.

"Biar aku angkat." Ujar Hinata dan langsung berjalan menuju telpon rumahnya.

"Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu Neji?" Tanya Mikoto mencoba menyambung perkataan Neji yang sempat terputus.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, adikku, kembaran Hinata."

 _Pranng_...

Sendok yang di pegak Mikoto jatuh, Hiashi pun tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Hiashi sambil meminum air putihnya, Mikoto pun juga.

"Iya. Dia akan tinggal di rumah depan. Rencananya setelah makan aku akan ke sana dan mencoba bermain bersamanya." Ujar Neji semangat.

'Apa benar Fugaku pindah rumah?' Batin Hiashi. "Neji." Panggil Hiashi.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Bisa kau ajak ayah dan ibu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

"Bisa, bisa." Angguk Neji semangat. "Setelah makan kita berempat ke sana ya."

"Tidak. Hinata tidak ikut." Selak Hiashi. "Dia tidak akan kita ajak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hanya kita bertiga saja."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Jika sudah waktunya aku akan cerita."

.

 _Ting... tong..._

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

 _Clek_...

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita parubaya berambut merah. Kushina, itulah nama wanita itu. Wanita yang kini tengah menatap tiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Mikoto Hyuuga, ini suami saya Hiashi Hyuuga dan anak saya Neji Hyuuga. Rumah saya ada di sebrang rumah anda. Kebetulan anak saya bilang kalau ada yang pindah ke depan rumah kami, jadi sebagai tanda perkenalan, kami membawakan bingkisan untuk keluarga Anda." Jelas Mikoto.

"Ah iya, terima kasih. Kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Tawar Kushina pada tetangga barunya. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi Hiashi, Mikoto dan Neji pun segera memasuki rumah tersebut.

Saat berjalan dikoridor rumah itu kepala Hiashi dan Mikoto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri setiap melewati ruangan lain. Mereka pikir mungkin saja mereka bisa bertemu dengan kembaran Hinata yang kini sudah beranjak remaja. Namun setelah sampai di ruang tamu mereka tidak juga menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Yang mereka temukan adalah seorang pria parubaya berambut pirang sedang mengangkat kardus.

"Minato kita kedatangan tetangga depan rumah." Ujar Kushina membuat Minato terdiam dan menatap tamu barunya.

"..."

"?"

"Mikoto? Kau Mikoto Sarutobi kan? Adik tirinya Fugaku?" Tanya Minato menaruh kardus yang dia bawa dan menghampiri tamunya. Membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu terdiam bingung.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu saat aku dan Fugaku wisuda SMA. Aku rasa saat itu kau masih sangat kecil. Kau beda 4 tahun kan dari Fugaku."

"Iya. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Fugaku lagi?"

"Tentu. Sebelum pindah kesini aku tinggal di kota Kiri dan tempat tinggalku cukup dekat dengannya." Ujar Minato sekali gus mempersilahkan keluarga Hyuuga untuk duduk di sofa. Dan Kushina segera ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Oh... apa Fugaku tinggal bersama anak-anaknya?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Maksudmu duo Uchiha cilik itu. Itachi dan Sa-"

"Iya." Potong Fugaku cepat agar Neji tidak mendengar kalimat 'Sasuke'.

"Iya. Si bungsu tadi sempat kemari untuk membantu kami pindahan tapi dia sudah pulang dijemput oleh kakaknya." Ucap Minato sambil menaruh minuman yang dibawakan istri ke atas meja.

"Paman, bibi." Panggil Neji membuat Minato dan Kushina menoleh. "Mana Naruto, Ino dan Sasuke."

"Sasuke sudah pulang dijemput kakaknya sedangkan Naruto dan Ino sedang merapihkan kamar mereka dan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk sekolah baru mereka besok."

"Jadi Sasuke tidak tinggal di sini?" Tanya Neji kecewa.

"Tidak." Mendapat jawaban yang tidak diinginkan dari Kushina Neji pun menunduk dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Andai saja Neji tidak berjanji pada ayahnya untuk tidak pernah mencari tahu siapa marga Sasuke yang baru. Pasti dia akan langsung tau dimana Sasuke berada dan apa marga baru adiknya. Tapi janjinya pada Hiashi menghalanginya.

"Ada apa dengan Neji?" Tanya Minato. "Kok wajahnya jadi muram?"

"Tidak apa. Dia pasti akan seperti semula lagi nanti." Sahut Hiashi yang sebenarnya juga merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat anaknya.

"AYAH! IBU!" Pekik seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun membuat seluruh penghuni ruang tamu menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut pirang sebahu sedang memasang tampang kesal di dekat tangga.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Kushina saat melihat anak gadisnya berlari ke arahnya.

"Naruto! Dia menyebalkan!" Seru Ino dan tidak beberapa lama Naruto pun muncul dengan tubuh diselimuti sprai putih dan topeng hantu.

"Hihihi... Ino dimana kau Ino." Ujar Naruto dengan gaya menakut-nakuti dan Ino hanya bersembunyi di belakang Kushina.

"Sudah cukup anak nakal." Ujar Kushina dan langsung menarik lepas sprai dan topeng yang di kenakan Naruto.

"Akh ibu tidak seru. Aku kan sedang menakuti Ino." Ujar Naruto manyun.

"Mereka..." gumah Mikoto membuat Minato menghentikan rencana menenggak kopinya.

"Oh mereka anak kembarku namanya Naruto dan Ino. Beri salam pada tetangga kita Naru, Ino." Ujar Minato.

"Salam kenal." Seru mereka berdua dan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka tidak dipisahkan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Untuk apa? Anak kembar tidak boleh dipisahkan. Nanti yang ada mereka saling jatuh cinta." Ujar Minato melanjutkan acara minum kopinya. Mikoto terdian dan Hiashi... entahlah.

.

Pagi yang sejuk kini mulai menyapa pagi Hinata yang indah. Bersiap berangkat sekolah setelah sarapan merupakan rutinitasnya setiap hari, mulai dari senin sampai sabtu. Biasanya dia akan pergi dengan berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya seorang diri. Namun saat di depan gerbang dan hendak berangkat seorang gadis seumuran dengannya berteriak seolah gadis itu tengah memanggil dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau murid Konoha High School?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Iya."

"Perkenalkan, aku Ino Namikaze dan aku juga akan bersekolah di sana mulai hari ini. Apa bisa aku berangkat sekolah denganmu?" Ujar Ino membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kenapa kau baru masuk hari ini? Bukankah tahun ajaran baru sudah lewat seminggu dan MOS pun sudah tidak ada."

"Dadakan... ayah dipindah tugaskan jadi mau tidak mau aku juga harus pindah sekolah karenanya. Tapi bersukurlah aku karena MOS di sana sudah tidak ada hahaha... Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga." Sahut Hinata melanjutkan jalannya bersama teman barunya.

"Oh, kau adiknya kak Neji ya?"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Kemarin kakakmu sempat membantu kami pindahan dan bermaim sebentar lah. Ku dengar malamnya kak Neji berserta orang tuamu juga datang berkunjung. Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Ino.

'Aku sendiri tidak tahu.' Batin Hinata. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

"Oh a-"

"INO KENAPA MENINGGALKANKU!" Seru suara laki-laki membuat Ino mencibir suara kembarannya yang seperti perempuan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Orang gila. Ayo kita kabur Hinata." Ajak Ino dan langsung melesat pergi.

Sesampainya di sekolah Hinata pun langsung pergi ke kelasnya setelah mengantarkan teman barunya yang ternyata adalah anak kembar. Dan saat bel masuk berbunyi rupanya si kembar ditaruh di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Berawal dari tidak mengenal sampai saling mengenal, dari orang asing menjadi teman dan berlanjut menjadi sahabat. Kini baik Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata telah menjadi sahabat yang cukup dekat. Jika ada tugas kelompok mereka akan langsung membentuk kelompok sendiri. Dan entah bagaimana setiap tahun mereka selalu sekelas. Bahkan sampai tahun ketiga di Konoha High School.

 **3 SMP...**

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kita bisa satu kelas lagi ya Ino, Hinata." Ujar Naruto yang semakin tinggi. Bahkan saat masuk sebagai murid baru tingginya bisa dibilang setara dengan Ino dan Hinata. Walau hanya beberapa cm. Dan suara yang mulai terdengar membesar.

Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kini rambut mereka berdua yang tadinya hanya sebahu sudah bertambah panjang sampai punggung. Bedanya Ino lebih memilih untuk mengikat rambutnya sedangkan Hinata lebih suka menggerai rambutnya dan menambahkan beberapa aksesoris yang mempercantik rambut indahnya.

"Nanti kita duduk seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ya?" Usul Naruto yang setiap tahun selalu sama.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto." Ujar Ino sambil memutarkan bola matanya. "Oh ya, aku harus ke klub ku dulu untuk mengurus pendaftaran agar murid baru mau masuk klub tenis ku. Jadi aku pamit pergi dulu ya." Ujar Ino seraya melangkah jauh.

"Aku juga harus mengurus klub basket ku. Tidak apa kan jika aku meninggalkanmu juga Hinata?"

"Iya. Tidak apa." Ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum. Memang diantara ketiga sahabat itu hanya Hinata yang tidak di izinkan oleh Hiashi untuk mengikuti ekskul yang dapat menghilangkan keanggunan seorang keturunan Hyuuga. Tentu saja itu larangan dari tetua Hyuuga. Mereka bilang itu tidak penting

Saat Hinata tinggal sendiri dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kelas barunya dan menunggu dua sahabatnya datang kembali padanya.

Setelah lama menunggu Ino pun akhirnya kembali ke Hinata sambil membawa beberapa formuli pendaftaran klub ekskulnya.

"Naruto belum datang?" Tanya Ino yang langsung duduk di belakang Hinata. Ya, Ino duduk di belakang bersama Naruto karena Naruto tidak mau ada yang duduk di sebelah pemuda rubah itu. Apalagi jika yang duduk adalah wanita yang dandanannya melebihi ibu-ibu kondangan. Itu menggelikan bagi Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata, dia duduk di depan Ino bagian pojok.

"Belum. Mungkin saat bel dia baru datang." Ujar Hinata sambil meminum air putih yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"INO!" Dan panjang umur rupanya pemuda pirang itu karena langsung muncul meski dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke ada di sini." Ujar Naruto membuat Ino menatapnya tidak percaya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap heran.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di ruang kepala sekolah. Aku sempat kaget dan bertanya, tapi dia hanya menyeringai gaje." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa kau tau di kelas mana dia berada?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Kita lihat saja. Jika dia tidak di kelas sini kita harus mencari dan menanyakan alasan mengapa dia pindah dan tidak memberitahukannya pada kita." Ujar Naruto dan Ino pun mengangguk.

"Ano... Sasuke itu siapa?" Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto dan Ino saling menatap.

Dan setelah menunggu dengan cukup lama akhirnya baik Naruto dan Ino kini telah tau dimana kelas Sasuke. Kelas Sasuke berada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka. Dan di karenakan bangku di sebelah Hinata masih kosong wali kelas mereka pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke duduk tanpa menatap lawan jenisnya. Dia hanya diam dan enggan menatap teman sebangkunya yang merupakan perempuan, karena bagi Sasuke perempuan itu berisik. Belum lagi Naruto yang masih tetap berisik setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Kantin sekolah yang sudah ramai dengan siswa siswi sekolah ini. Untung saja mereka berempat sudah mendapatkan meja untuk makan.

"Oh iya Hinata. Tadi kau sempat bertanya siapa itu Sasuke. Nah, Sasuke tuh ini orangnya." Ucap Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan sangat akrab. Sasuke menghela nafas karena dirinya malah diperkenalkan oleh seorang perempuan. Menatap gadis yang diperkenalkan padanya saja Sasuke enggan, apa lagi berkenalan. Makanya dari tadi Sasuke selalu melirik ke arah lain selain gadis asing di depannya. Kecuali Ino yang memang sudah lama dia kenal.

"Ayo dong kenalan." Ujar Naruto. "Hinata perkenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha, kami dulu satu sekolah di SD." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke.

"Dan Sasuke, ini Hinata Hyuuga teman kami saat pindah kesini." Ujar Ino. "Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi sahabat kami juga."

"Hm. Sasuke Uchiha." Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Sedangkan Hinata dengan lemah lembut. Dan entah mengapa suara Hinata membuat hati Sasukeberdesir.

"Hey, kalau ada yang berkenalan kalian harus lihat wajahnya dong biar kalian hafal satu sama lain." Ya, baik Hinata atau pun Sasuke, mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau saling menatap. Atau mungkin mereka berdua malu, pikir Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata langsung tersadar dan mengingat tentang tata krama dalam berkenalan dengan orang lain. Merespon dengan baik dan sopan, dan selalu melihat wajah orang tersebut dengan sewajarnya.

Dengan perlaham Hinata mengangkat pandangannya bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang juga meliriknya. Dan saat pandangan mata yang berlainan warna itu bertemu entah kenapa hati mereka langsung berdebar kencang. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau Naruto dan Ino pamit untuk urusan klub mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut dalam pesona yang begitu dalam.

'Hinata... cantik.'

'Sasuke... dia tampan sekali.'

.

thanks for : **Mishima** , sasuhina69, **Hime345** , sora hinase, **ana** , nadya ulfa, **sushimakipark** , NurmalaPrieska, **keta**.

see you next time...


End file.
